


All your dreams are here

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Sergio and Fernando meet on the pitch of the San Siro Stadium the night before the 2016 Champions League Final between Real Madrid and Atletico de Madrid.





	All your dreams are here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [londonbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/gifts).



> For the lovely Londonbird who helped me get over my writer's block and gave me the courage to finally post one of my fics.
> 
> Title borrowed from Never stop by Contact.

"What are you still doing here?" Fernando asks, stepping up behind Sergio.

"Needed to clear my head, get some peace and quiet, you know" he says and stares out across the pitch. The tunnel is small and Sergio is very much aware of Fernando's presence behind him.

"Yeah," Fernando agrees. They fall silent then, just look out onto the pitch and words have never been necessary between them.

"Come on," Fernando says eventually, takes Sergio's hand and drags him up the stairs and to the sidelines. Sergio's palm is rough against his and it feels foreign yet familiar in a way that makes happiness bubble in Fernando's chest.

It's already dark, the lights are off and when they drop down into the comfortable seats of the home bench Sergio's face is partly hidden in the shadows.

"This feels weird." Fernando says and realizes he's still holding onto Sergio's hand.

"Huh?"

"I've played here for less than six months, but it still feels so familiar. I don't know…like i'm coming back to something." He shrugs.

"Right." Sergio blinks. He had almost forgotten that Fernando used to play for Milan. "Are you going back?"

"What?" Fernando's brows draw together in confusion.

"To Milan. Are you going back? I mean, you're loan is running out. What are you gonna do?"

Fernando shakes his head. "No, I don't think so. I want to stay at Atleti," he grins because really, it's all he ever wanted.

"Good," Sergio smiles, squeezes Fernando's hand tightly. "I missed you, you know. It's good to have you back."

"I'm glad I'm back," Fernando whispers and he doesn't know why they're suddenly whispering, but somehow it feels like they're confessing something here. "I missed you, too."

Sergio chews his bottom lip. "Why'd you stop calling?" his voice is almost accusing but mostly it's laced with pain.

Fernando's heart aches. "I couldn't, I'm sorry," he offers meekly, when what he really wants to say is i couldn't call you, because i was afraid that hearing your voice would make me pack my bags and come home.

"At least you’re back now," Sergio shrugs and Fernando knows he's being let off easy. "We should hang out more."

"We should."

 

Sergio fiddles with the hem of his shirt. "So tomorrow…," he trails off, kicks at the grass at his feet. "It's gonna be a big one."

"Yeah," Fernando's mumbles. He thinks about winning, about celebrating at Neptuno. He thinks about how hard Sergio takes losses and suddenly feels sick. "We've never played one of those against each other."

Sergio slides closer. "Promise me we'll swap jerseys after. No matter who wins," his smile is wide, still as infectious as it used to be all those years ago, still has that very same effect on Fernando and he can't help but grin back.

"I promise."

Sergio leans back in his chair, feet dangling, his thumb rubs against Fernando's palm and Fernando's heart pounds.

"Doesn't this feel like old times?" Sergio's eyes are wistful. "When we used to hang out at your place, the day before a game….."

Fernando drags in a stuttering breath and his chest suddenly feels tight with emotions. "God yes. You were my best friend back then, do you know that. Never had one like that before you, never found one after."

"We could still be, if you had just… I never wanted to stop. I was so fucking miserable after you left," Sergio is even closer now, only inches away. Fernando can feel Sergio's breath ghosting over his cheek.

"Do you think…," his voice shakes and Sergio's eyes are so wide he wants to drown in them. "Have you ever wonder..if….if maybe there was more..you know..?"

"Like what?" Sergio breathes hotly, eyes suddenly impossibly dark.

Fernando has never felt this brave and scared at the same time. "You and me," he says and he can't stop staring at Sergio's lips. "We used to be so close, like really close. Sometimes..i don't know, i had this feeling that maybe we could have been more. I mean, more than friends…," he trails off, tries to gather enough courage to look into Sergio's eyes.

Sergio mumbles something, but Fernando doesn't really hear, his mind too focused on the fact that Sergio hasn't pulled his hand away.

"Fernando?" Sergio says and Fernando finally dares to look up. The defender's gaze is unreadable.

"I...," but Fernando never gets to finish because Sergio kisses him.

 

They stay like this for a while, just kissing, mouths pressed together chastely. Sergio's lips are soft and warm against his own, his beard prickles on his skin and it feels better than Fernando ever imagined. He sighs into the kiss and Sergio melts into him instantly. He brings up his free hand, the one that isn't still curled around Fernando's and slides it around the striker's neck, fingers tangling in the long strands as he pulls them closer together. They bump against something solid and Fernando laughs into the kiss, but then Sergio's tongue sneaks out and prods at his bottom lip and Fernando momentarily forgets how to breath. With a gasp he parts his lips, allowing Sergio entrance and the first touch of their tongues sends a zing through both of them.

"Does that answer your question?" Sergio pulls back with a grin and he can't stop staring at Fernando's kiss swollen mouth.

"Huh?" Fernando blinks dazedly. His lips feel numb from kissing and Sergio is still so close his chest feels tight. "Oh!"

Sergio smirks. "That good?"

"Shut up," Fernando says sheepishly, his cheeks feel hot and he can't believe he's blushing.

"God you're adorable." Sergio rests his hand on Fernando's leg, rubs his thumb into his thigh.

Fernando looks down and trails his index softly over the swirling lines of Sergio’s left hand, traces the ink with the rough pad of his finger tip. Sergio gasps raggedly.

"What are you doing?" he rasps and his voice suddenly has a low rumbling quality to it that settles straight in Fernando's groin.

"When did you get this one?" he asks.

"Couple of weeks ago, why?"

"It's hot." Fernando looks up, straight into Sergio's midnight eyes and fuck if the look in his eyes doesn't make him half-hard.

Sergio sucks in a stuttering breath, curls his hand around Fernando's neck and pulls him into another kiss. This one open-mouthed and hungry and Sergio tastes so fucking good, Fernand's dick throbs.

He crawls into Sergio's lap until he feels him twitch against his ass, chuckling when the defender moans into his mouth.

"God Fer," Sergio growls, his eyes are dark and his hands feel hot on Fernando's skin, even through layers of clothes. He slides his hand between Fernando's legs, palms the hard length there.

"Sergio!" Fernando's voice has a desperate edge to it, one that sends a sharp jolt down Sergio's spine. His hips stutter upwards, dig into the soft flesh of Fernando's ass and fuck... He wants.

He pops the button on Fernando's pants with shaky fingers and shoves a hand inside, curls thick fingers around Fernando who’s already slick with pre-cum.

They kiss sloppily, filthily, panting into each other's mouths.

"Wait..," Fernando groans, wiggles out of his pants until his dick springs free. Sergio's hand is back on him immediately, rougher, more insistent, stroking him until Fernando almost cries out.

"Sergio, please," he begs, looking up into Sergio's hooded eyes and he can already feel his orgasm rolling down his spine.

"What do you want?" Sergio asks hoarsely.

"Gimme your...fuck...use your other hand..i need…," Fernando squirms.

Sergio wraps his left hand around Fernando's dick then, the one with the tattoos. Fernando moans and moans and moans and he can't keep the noises in anymore. He comes almost instantly, all over Sergio's hand and he's not even embarrassed about it.

Sergio wipes his hand on his pants and laughs. "Fuck, you’re wound tight."

Fernando sags against the bench. "You..god you're just so….” He grapples for words but his brain feels like liquid and all he knows is that he wants more, that he needs Sergio, so he lurches forward and kisses him again.

"Come on," Sergio says and drags him off the bench. There's a mischievous grin on his face, one that Fernando knows all too well from when they used to prank their teammates, but now it sends delicious tingles down his spine.

"Sergio!" Fernando struggles to pull up his pants, finally manages to tug himself back in. His laugh is breathless. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Sergio winks and pulls Fernando into another kiss.

 

It feels strange to be on the pitch of such a big stadium with the lights out and no one there, but Sergio doesn't give him any time to think as he drags him towards one of the goals.  
"I've always wanted to have sex on a pitch," he says and pulls the striker towards him. Their bodies align and Fernando can feel Sergio's hardness dig into his thigh. His breath hitches.

Sergio grinds into Fernando and he goes weak in the knees, his fingers clutching desperately at Sergio's shirt.

The defender laughs, but it gets stuck in his throat when Fernando flips them around, crowding Sergio against one of the goal posts.

"Your turn now," he growls and slides down Sergio's body.

"Wait." Sergio's hands are in his hair, gripping so tight he has tears stinging in his eyes, but fuck if it doesn't make him even harder. Sergio tugs impatiently on the hem of Fernando's shirt and they shed them together, hungry fingers fumbling and ripping until they finally reach naked skin.

Sergio's skin is warm against Fernando's chest, their dicks are still rubbing against each other and Fernando thinks he could very well come just like this.

"Fer..please," Sergio whimpers and then he full out moans when Fernando kisses down his chest and pulls one of his nipples between his teeth and bites down. "Fuck."

Fernando's tongue feels like hot liquid on him and the cold metal of the goal post is the only thing holding him upright as the striker suddenly let's go of his nipple and slides lower, his tongue leaving wet trails behind all over Sergio's feverish skin.

Fernando licks along the waistband of his pants as he unbuckles his belt, eyes are wide and so full of innocence that Sergio can barely take it.

"Fuck, i love that tattoo," Fernando whispers into the tender skin above Sergio's groin and when his tongue flicks out to lick at the winged eagle, Sergio's hips surge forward pressing his clothed dick against Fernando's mouth.

"Please," he chokes out, barely recognizing his own voice.

He watches with hooded eyes as Fernando opens his pants and frees his dick, his heart pounding in anticipation.

 

"I got you," Fernando whispers, his breath feels hot on Sergio's aching length and when the striker finally takes him into his mouth, Sergio's head thuds against the goalpost. Fernando’s tongue scrapes along the underside of his length and Sergio feels like an out-of-control teenager again.

"God, stop," he forces out between gritted teeth and one look down at Fernando, still on his knees and a thin line of spit connecting his swollen lips to his sopping wet dick almost undoes him.

"Fer..," his voice is gravelly as he drags Fernando to his feet to kiss him. He tastes himself on the striker's lips and his dick leaks.

"I want you to fuck me…," he stares into Fernando's eyes and almost gets lost in them, his whole body trembling with need. "Fuck…I need you inside me…," and he doesn't even wait for Fernando's reaction. He shoves his pants down and turns around, wraps his hands high around the goal post and pushes his ass towards Fernando, his spine curved into a wanton arch.

Fernando swallows audibly. "Sergio…," he starts, but he doesn't know what to say and his mind is void of anything but Sergio's bare ass.

"Come on…please," Sergio whines, wriggling his ass impatiently.

With a growl Fernando presses up against Sergio until his dick drags along his crack. He shoves a hand into Sergio's unruly hair and pulls hard and when the defender moans throatily, he rewards him with a sharp jab of his hips.

"I never thought i would get to…oh God… you have no idea what you're doing to me." Fernando tries to laugh but the sound comes out strangled. He brushes a finger over Sergio's opening, drags the nail over it obsessively.

"Fuck…you're a goddamn tease," Sergio chuckles hoarsely. "Don't you think i've waited long enough for this?"

"Waited for what?" Fernando asks, slides his index inside that very moment.

"You…," Sergio arches even more, curls his spine so he can get closer the Fernando's finger, get it deeper, get it to move faster, anything to feel it press into his sweet spot, to soothe the ache in his gut. He bites his knuckles so he doesn't touch himself. "Ungh…i've wanted you forever. I always hoped you’d notice, back when you were still in Madrid, but then you left and i didn't know…fuck…more."

Fernando doesn't know what to say to that, so he shoves a second and a third finger into Sergio, scissors him open properly.

"Sergio…i...please tell me you’re ready….," his voice is trembling and he's never wanted to be inside someone so badly.

"Yes," Sergio whispers, "Fuck... yes," his back arches even more and he wants to wail when Fernando pulls his fingers out, but then the blunt tip of Fernando's dick nudges against his entrance and a needy moan tears from his throat.

"Can I move?.. Please?" Fernando begs, his toes already curling because Sergio feels just this good around him.

Sergio laughs. "God, yes." And so Fernando does, shoves into him to the hilt, hits Sergio's prostate on the first thrust. Sergio cries out then, clenching impossibly tight around him and Fernando's control shatters. He thrusts into him relentlessly, spurned on by Sergio's broken moans, by the desperate buck of his hips.

The sound of their sweat slicked bodies moving against each other echos through the empty stadium and all too soon Sergio feels his orgasm roll down his spine.

"Fer, I'm close…," he chokes out, his entire body feels like it’s on fire and when Fernando’s hand closes around his erection and tugs hard, Sergio comes with a hoarse cry, comes all over the goalpost and his pants and he doesn't even care because Fernando comes too, fills him up with a strangled moan, that sends shivers down his spine.

"Ugh..," Fernando grunts and slumps against Sergio.

The defender chuckles quietly, but then his legs give out underneath him and they tumble into the net. Sergio gets tangled in his pants, Fernando's leg gets stuck in the mesh and they land on the grass in an ungraceful heap. Somewhere along the way Fernando slips out of him and Sergio feels cum trickle down his legs.

He snorts. "Delightful."

But then Fernando pulls him into his lap and suddenly their faces are only inches apart.

"Hi," he breathes and suddenly feels inexplicably shy.

"Hi," Fernando whispers back, his smile more intimate than anything they did before.

Sergio nuzzles Fernando's neck. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Fernando nods. He can still feel the aftershocks tingle through his body.

"Any regrets?" Sergio searches Fernando's eyes.

"None," he grins and kisses Sergio. "We should have done this a lot sooner."

"We should have," Sergio agrees and moves to straddle Fernando, so he can kiss him properly, but he's still covered in cum and his leg makes a weird slurping noise and sticks to Fernando's leg.

Fernando bursts into laughter. "We made a mess."

“Totally worth it though,” Sergio grins proudly.

"Most definitely," Fernando whispers against Sergio's lips.

"I guess we should get out of here," Sergio says when they finally manage to pull apart long enough.

Fernando shrugs. "I guess," he says when what he really wants is to take Sergio back to his hotel room.

"Come on," Sergio nudges Fernando before he scrambles for his clothes. Fernando stares at his naked ass and licks his lips.

Sergio tosses Fernando his shirt. It lands on the striker's head. "Stop staring at my ass."

Fernando pouts. "But i like your ass."

"You're impossible. Hurry up. It's a miracle we haven't been caught yet."

"Oh God," Fernando groans in horror. "Imagine the headline."

Sergio smirks. "Atleti's golden boy and Real captain caught fucking on the pitch before Champions League Final! Well at least they wouldn’t have to make up transfer rumours for a while."

"Very comforting," Fernando rolls his eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here." He takes Sergio's hand and feels irrationally pleased when Sergio doesn't pull away.

 

They linger at the tunnel entrance, taking in the pitch and the empty stands.

"It's going to be so different tomorrow," Fernando whispers.

"I can't wait," Sergio says and he already feels the anticipation course through his veins.

"Sergio?"

"Huh?"

"Good luck tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome. This is the first thing i've ever published, so please be gentle ;)


End file.
